Giving Up?
by Sanoon
Summary: Sup everyone. This is a songfic with Dib and Zim. I thought this song would be perfect for a certain situation, but how will Zim react? No ZADR. The band I credited for the song is Incubus, but it was actually made by Hoobastank. My bad.


Sup everyone. This is a songfic with Dib and Zim. I thought this song would be perfect for a certain situation, but how will Zim react? This is better if you play the song and read the words. R&R

The "-" mark means to hold the note. (If you were wondering.)

And now, a great quote made by Sarge from Red vs Blue. "Griff, I've never believed in you…not even for a moment. But now, is your chance, to prove your self…to me.

Disclaimer – I obviously don't own Invader Zim, or else I wouldn't be writing this stuff.

* * *

Giving Up?

A songfic by Sanoon

Song: Crawling Through the Dark

Band: Incubus (It is Incubus, right?)

Album: I don't know what the album is, but if you know, then TELL ME. Cause I want to buy their disk.

* * *

Zim was standing in the park, GIR by his side. It was late that night. He was busy pondering his next evil plan to take over that horrible planet called Earth. No one else was at the park at this hour. No one, except…

"Hey master," GIR said pulling on Zim's arm, however, Zim was too busy thinking to be distracted by his idiotic servant. "Master look. It's the big headed boy."

This brought Zim back to reality. 'Dib is here.' Zim thought to himself. He turned around, and sure enough, Dib was standing 12 yards away. 'Why? Did he follow me here? No matter, now will be the perfect time to destroy him.' Zim smiled in delight. He prepared for a fight, but Dib still remained motionless. Dib walked a few yards closer to Zim, and placed an object on the ground. "What are you doing stink-beast," Zim yelled.

"Shut up and listen," Dib yelled back. Zim prepared himself for a very long rant session, but Dib didn't say anything else.

"What is that thing," Zim yelled after if became apparent that Dib wasn't going to say anything else. Dib pressed a button on the object, and it started to play music. Zim started yelling some more things, but eventually stopped when Dib started to say…no…sing something.

"I will dedicate,"

"And sacrifice my every,"

"Thing for just a seconds worth."

"To find my stories ending,"

"And I wish that I could roll,"

"In the directions that I take,"

"And all the choices that I make."

"Would they have all been for nothing?"

"Show me what its for!"

"Make me understand it!"

"I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer."

"Is there something more,"

"Than what I've been handed?"

"I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer."

"Help me carry on,"

"And surly it's okay to,"

"Use my heart and not my eyes,"

"To navigate the darkness?"

"We'll be ending thee,"

"If I'm coming suddenly."

"Will I ever get to see,"

"The ending to my story?"

"Show me what its for!"

"Make me understand it!"

"I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer."

"Is there something more,"

"Than what I've been handed?"

"I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answe-r."

"So when it comes, will I know…I know…I know…I know…I know…I know…I know?"

"How much further do I have to go-?"

"How much longer till I finally know-?"

"Cause I'm just looking and I just can't see what's in front of me-…In front of me-."

"Show me what its for."

"Make me understand it."

"I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer."

"Is there something more, than what I've been handed?"

"I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answe-r."

Zim stared at Dib. He really didn't have a clue what that was all about. Zim only let out a soft, but audible, "Eh?"

Dib smiled. "I give up Zim. I'm tired of protecting people who couldn't care less about their fate, or don't even appreciate me for any of my struggles to protect them. So I've decided to give it all up. You win Zim. Can you take me with you after you destroy Earth?"

Zim grinned, and, in his same egotistic fashion, yelled, "You're giving up! HA! No one can withstand the power of ZIM! All bow before me, ZIM!"

"Do you have to rub it in?" Dib asked, slightly annoyed.

"And when this world falls by ZIM, I will take joy crushing YOU Dib-stink!" Zim continued yelling.

"Did you pay any attention to what I just said?" Dib asked. He almost expected this response from Zim, the biggest egomaniacal maniac ever. Zim started a long lasting laughing fit about how much better he was than the Dib-human. Dib sighed. "Why do I even bother?" He grabbed his boombox, and headed home.

"Bye big headed boy!" GIR yelled out, waving his 'paw' at Dib while Zim continued laughing, unaware that Dib had left.

A faint "My heads not big!" could be heard in the background. GIR started to dance while Zim continued to laugh. After a few minutes of endless maniacal laughing, Zim looked around. "Dib-human, where are you? Why aren't you groveling at my feet? Grovel to ZIM!"

"I guess it's back to protecting the world," Dib said to himself after he got home.

"Stop talking," Gaz said from the couch, her Gameslave 2 in hand. "Every word you say makes my head throb in pain." Dib sighed and walked up to his room.

* * *

There you have it. The end, well, not really. There never really is and end, is there? Dib will probably stop Zim's plan like always, whatever it may be. Ohh, by the way, I don't have the lyric sheet, so I had to listen to the song over and over to type out the words. So if it is wrong in any way, then there lies the problem. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
